


A Dark and Stormy Night

by miera



Series: Langford University [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: Now that they're officially dating, Elizabeth discovers a couple of new things about John one night when they're both working late.
Relationships: John Sheppard/Elizabeth Weir
Series: Langford University [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536763
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Dark and Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the lame title *cringe*. I thought we needed a smidgen of smut in this lovely AU, not that the UST-laden flirting isn't wonderful as well. *g*

Elizabeth leaned away from her desk, and from the pile of paperwork Peter had left for her when he went home a good two hours ago. Her day had been filled with meetings and lectures and more meetings, including a lovely two-hour afternoon torture session locked in a room with Kinsey, Jack and President Hayes during which she thought someone was going to have a stroke and it might very well be her.

Walking back across campus from Hayes' office under the dark gray winter sky, looking at the dead leaves swirling around her legs in the cold wind, Elizabeth felt like her internal mood had reached out and set the weather to match. She liked snow, at least when it didn't cover the road and cause accidents, but she was more a spring/summer/fall person. Weather like this made her want to curl up with a fire, a book, and some hot chocolate and just hibernate.

Okay, and a warm, willing body couldn't hurt. And Sedge, much as she loved him, didn't count. She pushed the depressing thought away. She was on her own for tonight, as far as she knew. She hadn't seen John since the previous morning, as he was wrapped up in midterms.

Elizabeth turned her chair towards the windows of her office and realized the wind had picked up since she'd gotten back. There was another sound, though. She listened and realized the rain outside was pinging off the windows. Sleet, or freezing rain, then. Lovely. At least snow made the dreary landscape look prettier.

Five more things, she told herself. She would get through five more pieces of paper on her desk and then make her way home before the weather got any worse and leave the rest for the morning.

She got through the next report she needed to read and then her office door opened and closed quietly. She looked up in surprise. "Hey, I thought you'd gone home ages ago."

John crossed the office into the pool of light around her desk. "I just finished grading exams."

"Bad?" she asked, seeing the tired look on his face.

"There will be wailing and gnashing of teeth next week when I hand them back," he sighed.

"From the students or from you?" she teased, unable to resist, before looking back down at her desk, frowning at the memo from Kinsey's office as it brought back a number of bad memories from the afternoon.

John slipped behind her chair. "I never wail before students. Or gnash my teeth. It sets a bad example." He began to massage her shoulders and Elizabeth felt a shiver go through her. His hands were warm, as always, and she hadn't felt cold but now her skin felt cool compared to his hands. Her neck ached, which was also not unusual, and John had an uncanny ability to find the points in her shoulders where all the tension was. She closed her eyes and heard a whisper of movement. She started slightly when his lips brushed against her collarbone.

John kissed his way along the curve of her neck up to her ear and she leaned back without thinking about it, giving him better access. His lips closed around her earlobe and she got goose bumps everywhere. His hands slid down her shoulders, and he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

She surrendered for a moment. He felt so wonderful, warm and solid and holding her close enough that she could smell him, plus his tremendously talented mouth was still doing very nice things to her ear. But if they were both lurking around campus at this hour, other people might be as well, and the gossip factory had been working overtime on them since the start of the semester when their relationship became public knowledge. The last thing they needed was to get caught making out in her office.  
  
"John." She disentangled herself from his arms. "I need to just finish a couple of things and we can go." She tried to reach for the papers on her desk but he hijacked her chair and turned it so she was facing him. Then he was kissing her and pulling out all the stops. John Sheppard had a number of kisses in his arsenal, from a short hello/goodbye peck on the lips to slightly desperate, sloppy, "we need to be naked right now" smooching. This, though, this was the most dangerous one. His lips moved slowly and sweetly, his tongue stroking against hers languorously, just the way she loved. Damn him, he knew exactly how to get to her.

Lost in the intense kissing, she let herself be pulled to her feet and instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck as John pressed her against her desk. His body was flush against hers from their lips to their feet, and John's hands ran up and down her back as they kept kissing until she was lightheaded and sure her lips would be bruised.

She finally got the will and need for oxygen and pulled away from his lips. Not from him, though. John didn't move, still holding her close. His chest rose and fell from breathing deeply and she studied him. His face was half in shadow from her desk lamp, and the light called out his cheekbones and those gorgeous hazel eyes of his. She felt her heart speeding up as she looked. Four years of friendship, four years of growing to rely on him more than she thought possible, and two months of genuine "dating" and she still wasn't entirely over how incredibly handsome he was.

Or maybe she was just unnerved by how much she wanted him, how badly she missed him if a day went by without seeing him at all. It was a little frightening to admit how deep into her heart he'd gotten. "John, there could be other people in the building."

John kissed her, briefly this time, before going back to nuzzling her neck gently. "Do you have any idea how many times I thought about this?" He kissed the hollow of her throat and she bit her lower lip, trying not to whimper aloud. "How many nights of sitting here in your office, watching you work, that I wanted to just grab you and kiss you senseless?"

One of her hands had crept up into his hair and she ran her nails over his scalp, rewarded with the little moan he always made. "So why didn't you?" she asked, smiling.

John grinned at her. "Afraid you'd kick my ass."

Another thorough kiss but she pulled away again. "So this is your favorite fantasy, then? Having sex on my desk?"

His eyes lit up. "We're having sex on your desk? Cool."

She laughed. "The jury's still out, and it's really not a good idea. If someone saw us-"

"I locked the door behind me."

"Or heard us," she amended.

"Then we'll just have to be very quiet," he told her, his hands abruptly losing altitude and cupping her ass, bringing their hips closer.

"It's still a bad idea. It's late and the weather is getting worse..."

"Four-wheel drive Jeep," he reminded her of the kind of car he drove. He craned his neck and began an assault on her other ear that seriously impeded her ability to think about more reasons why this wasn't a great idea.

"John," she tried to sound stern but it came out more pleading than she intended.

"Elizabeth," he drawled her name out, his breath ghosting over her skin and making her shiver.

"Tell me. Is this one of your fantasies?"

He pulled back enough to look at her. His fingers brushed a curl of her hair back from her temple. "One of them, yeah." His lips curved into a wicked smirk. "Though it doesn't actually start out with sex," he told her, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Elizabeth blushed all the way to her hair. He chuckled, his fingers stroking the sensitive spot on her hip through her pants. His eyes went from teasing to curious. "Why? Is it one of yours?" Her blushing got worse, and Elizabeth wondered if her face was going to actually catch fire. John froze for a moment, staring at her in surprise. "Seriously?"

She just nodded, not sure why she was so embarrassed. She glanced up and found him looking at her with a heat in his eyes that went right down her spine. Then the smirk was back and his hands slipped under her clothes, brushing lightly over her skin. "Hunh. My girlfriend the prim and proper Dean has a kinky side," he teased.

Elizabeth gave in, sliding her leg against his and giving him a lascivious grin of her own. "You have no idea, professor."


End file.
